


My Polyamorous Friend (DAN HOWELL + PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: i lost the request but it was slice of life in a triad w/ dan and phil so here we are!</p><p>word count: 397</p><p>warnings: polyamory</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Polyamorous Friend (DAN HOWELL + PHIL LESTER)

The first time they approached you about being a third body in their relationship, you weren’t sure what to think. What could you think?

Before you could think, you were looking at them both and nodding your head. They hugged you, Dan first, then Phil and invited you out to dinner to discuss how you were going to make a polyamorous triad work.

* * *

It was hard at first. Fights and jealousy, but eventually you found a rhythm. You figured out how to stop the jealousy from growing in your gut or anger spewing from your mouth. You found yourself in love with Dan and with Phil, and they found themselves in love, too.

The whole world was in your hands, until it wasn’t.

* * *

Until the internet found out. You had been hiding it, and hiding it well, until it came to your three year anniversary with them. Then you splurged on an Italian restaurant and took selfies and kissed each other and the internet found out.

Fuck the internet.

They harassed you three, the threatened you. You tried to break up with Dan and Phil, but you couldn’t. So you three piled into a bed on nights when the cyber attacks were bad and then you cuddled the pain away, kissing each other’s cheeks and holding each other’s hands.

* * *

When you decided to adopt a child, it was hard. Social services… They had reserves about three parents in the household. But it happened. You adopted. You adopted a seven year old girl with dark skin, hair that was large and in charge with the brightest, most honest blue eyes you had ever seen.

Angela was your life, your world. And she didn’t even mind that she had three parents. In fact, she loved it. If you said no she went to Dan and if Dan said no, Angela went to Phil.

Phil always said yes.

And you and Dan didn’t even care. Because it was Angela and Angela was too precious, too wonderful and you loved her too much to be mad.

* * *

In retrospect, the first date had solidified the life you had now. Two wonderful children with two wonderful men and, well, in three months you were going to give Angela away while her brother was her best man, barely a teenager with braces and a goofy haircut.

And you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
